Blue Fire
by AwkwardImagination
Summary: Aeron is the demon of war and slaughter but fights against her fellow demons who want the end of humanity. So naturally she hates Loki when he interrupts her during an important fight, but why can't she shake the feelings she has for him? And why is he the only one who accepts her true form. The story sounds better :' Slight AU, during avengers. Loki
1. Chapter 1

**This is what happens when your boyfriend is sick and you spend all weekend watching anime and movies (Avengers and ao no exorcist all weekend) **

**Enjoy xo**

"Fuck sake," Aeron growled under her breath as she pushed the blade back into her boot, hiding it the best she could as she felt her appearance go back to normal as she stalked outside, growling under her breath as she felt the irritation sink under her skin.

'_Mid way though. Mid way fucking through,'_ she thought to herself as she stormed outside, itching to get her hands on the one man who caused enough discord that the demon she had been hunting for weeks got away.

"You will all kneel," she heard him say, at least she assumed it was him, he was the one dressed like it was a stupid fancy dress party. She watched the discord play out in front of her as she leant casually on the cold marble statue beside her until she had enough. The bloke clearly loved his voice too much, and although she couldn't quiet place her finger on what else she was feeling, she wanted nothing more than to cut his pretty little face for ruining her hunt.

As soon as she decided to attack she felt her body make some of the changes she was attuned to, her teeth sharpened slightly and she groaned under her breath as she felt her spine lengthen until she felt the tail with a blue flame glittering on the end, to match the blue flaming cat ears which clashed with her white hair, break free. Her tail twitching behind her as she walked in between the seconds of kneeling people, in a swift motion playing with the dagger between her fingers, glaring at Loki as he looked at her for a moment, shock across his face, before much to Aeron's dismay, his face slid into a wide grin which caused her heat beat to increase slightly, despite her murderous thoughts.

"Oh and what have we here?" Loki cried out in mirth, smiling mockingly at her as she came to a stop six foot away from him, tossing her white hair over her shoulders before she bothered to reply.

"Aeron, and you are?" she replied, holding her hair up as his stunning green eyes tried to bore into her pure black ones.

"Oh so you are a Goddess of battle and slaughter then are you not? And I, my lady, am Loki." Loki inclined his head as he spoke, grinning even wider at her.

Aeron shook her head and smiled maliciously, "Not anymore, and what? Am I supposed to be impressed by you _Loki_? You fucked up the biggest hunt of the year," Aeron spoke through grit teeth, taking a menacing step forwards, "all because you enjoy the sound of your own voice."

"I am a god," Loki hissed, "watch your mouth."

"Or what? Bitch," Aeron spat out, before without any prior warning, she ran into Loki, the once small dagger transforming into a traditional samurai blade as the clash of metal on metal made all those who were kneeling around them squeal in terror as they pushed themselves as far back as they could.

Aeron felt the blunt side of Lokis spear connect with her ribs instantly, the pain momentarily blinding her but instead of clawing back breath into her winded lungs she allowed herself to fall to the floor making it look as if he were at an advantage.

"My my," Loki said as he looked down at her, the sharp end of the spear balancing on top of the pale white skin on her throat, "what an exquisite creature you are Aeron."

Aeron smiled casually, as she waited for him to move the spear up, just a fraction, so she could drop the sword and grasp the spear with both hands, twisting it, leaving Loki the one who is on the ground, or at least unarmed. Aeron settled into the ground and felt her tail swaying slightly beside her, totally at ease in the situation, and just as Loki moved the spear barely an inch. Just as Aeron was about to go in for the kill.

A man in a leotard appeared in front of her.

'_A leotard. A fucking leotard. Seriously? It's not bad enough I get saved like some pathetic defenceless woman, but no, he's also prancing about like a damn ballerina_.' Aeron seethed as she watched him block her from harm, which she could have done herself, with a shield.

She felt her blood boil as she realised that two times that night she had been denied a good fight, and she watched the ballerina guy and Loki fight she began to question which side she was on, if any.

**I don't know.**

**Any good? Please review**

**Please ;D xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is what happens when your boyfriend is sick and you spend all weekend watching anime and movies (Avengers and ao no exorcist all weekend) **

**Enjoy xo**

Aeron stayed still for a few seconds surveying the fight in front of her, fighting the urge to both leave and find other demons to make up for the big fry she was meant to be killing tonight, or to take the pair of them on. The second option was very tempting, her hand itched towards the blade, as she glanced towards the fighting pair once more.

And she saw it, before Steve did that was for sure, and although she was impressed, vastly impressed by Lokis fighting, he made it look how it used to when he had the spear in his hand. Like it was a dance, which was something she missed, and yet she couldn't quiet bring herself to watch Steve fundamentally get cut in half by Loki.

She saw him, as he dodged out of Steves attack, before jabbing him harshly in the ribs before bringing his blade up, to swipe down and no matter which way he turned it would contact his skin, so without even thinking about it Aeron pushed herself from all fours and into the air, yanking on Steves neck as she sailed past him, flinging him about like a rag doll as she pulled him out of the direction of Lokis blade, crouching over his body, her tail flickering behind her in the wind just as she looked up to see Loki get blasted away by a beam of seeming yellow light, before with a start she felt Steves weight which was partially underneath here move suddenly, almost landing on her face as she looked up at him as she slowly pulled herself to her full height as he glared at her, a look which she was far too used to.

"Don't worry I only just saved your fucking life," Aeron rolled her eyes, not that anyone else could tell, as in her demonic state her eyes were pure black.

He didn't say anything instead he walked over to when Aeron now saw was a massive airplane on the once clear sky, which not only scared her slightly, but made her demonic form glow into its full glory as she saw a woman with short red hair in a leather one piece outfit walk off, followed by a man in a suit who looked rather pleased with himself.

"My name is Natasha and this is Agent Coulson, we work with SHEILD, could you come with us," Natasha said to Aeron, who took a small step backwards, her eyes flitting all over the place, her demonic senses going into overdrive as she heard a gun click somewhere inside the plane, and for one thing Aeron did not like guns.

"Not interested," Aeron growled, her flaming blue cat ears flickering as she heard someone inside the plane shift slightly, the sound of metal on metal making Aeron cringe where she stood, holding the blade out in front of her.

The man behind Natasha coughed and Aeron automatically snapped her attention onto him, "I'm afraid we can't let you walk away from here, you need to come with us, so we can asses you."

"It's not me you should be scared of," Aeron smiled, revealing her rows of lengthened pointy teeth, spinning on her heel and waiting for the bullet to reach the back of her skull like she knew it would.

**I don't know.**

**Any good? Please review**

**Please ;D xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly Aeron is the only character which is mine, but I will acquire the others eventually  
I hope you enjoy **

Loki didn't quite understand what he was feeling when he saw Aeron's body sprawled out on the floor of the ship, her thick platinum white hair matted down with her ruby red blood with was steadily pouring out of the back of her head from the bullet wound, and much to his confusion was why she was still handcuffed to the side. And why the man known as Captain America was looking down at her with such disgust.

However even though Loki was captured by SHEILD, and as much as that fitted into his overall plan, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Even though her white locks were covering half of her face he could still see a few of the fleckless which were spread sparingly across her cheeks, and her lips were in a pout, and yet Loki still couldn't shake it, the feeling in the back of his throat which made him feel sick. The fact that he'd only just found someone who could challenge him and then to lose her before anything started just seemed like too much.

Silence filled the ship as Loki sat still in his restraints, looking every bit the god he was, when Aeron sat bolt upright with no warning, desperately breathing in as her lungs cried for oxygen, making her head feel wheezy, as her hand clawed at the back of her head desperately, the fear in her eyes for a second but Loki saw it.

Aeron calmed herself down as she tugged half heartedly at the handcuff on her wrist, "do you lock up all your corpses?" The smirk evident in her voice as Loki looked down in admiration as her blue tail and ears appeared suddenly, the blackness of her eyes making her whole face change shape as she grinned, her pointy teeth making the air around her shift.

"Special occasions and all that," Stark smiled and Aeron grinned back, drawing thin lines of blood on her lower lip as she did so.

And in one fluid movement Aeron had snapped her handcuffs and in a blur of white, black and blue she was sitting next to Stark, her legs crossed as her tail poked out the side, the blue flame flickering under Starks nose.

"How cute," she chuckled, raising her eyebrows at him, dimples on her cheeks as she grinned, "Won't work."

She casted a sideways glance at Loki who was trying to keep the smirk off his face, as Stark looked down at her with a somewhat concerned and amused expression on his face, whereas it was Captain America who were making everything seem awkward, as if she were not meant to be there.

That was something that Aeron had always prided herself on, the fact that she could always slip into situations, wriggle her way into people's lives and manipulate them into thinking life is void without her, but not with the Captain.

He opened his mouth to say something but the sound of thunder around them cut him off as everyone on the ship exchanged a tense look.

**I'm sorry this isn't as good as I wanted, but two damn times I typed this chapter out and before I got to save it the computer shut down so I'm sorry I just lost my patience **

**But I promise on my laptop tonight I'll make the best story ;D **

**Review? xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly Aeron is the only character which is mine, but I will acquire the others eventually  
I hope you enjoy **

"What's the matter?" Aeron chuckled, looking at Loki who visibly flinched in his seat, "scared of thunder?"

She couldn't help but to grin as Loki smirked, her heart beat pounding in her chest as he replied, looking up at the roof of the plane, "well no, I am not overly fond on what follows," he said quietly, not taking his eyes from the ceiling as another crash of thunder made the aircraft shudder, making Aeron jump in her seat, flinging herself upright, just as in the very next second the rear hatch of the plane opened, the burst of cold hair making Aeron shiver slightly as she watched a muscular blond haired man leaped in, and within seconds had yanked Loki from his seat and disappeared out the plane.

Aeron ran alongside Tony to the edge of the plane, preparing to jump out, when she heard Rogers yell out behind them, "wait, we need a plan of attack."

To which Aeron just smiled at him, showing of the pointy whites of her teeth, as she flung herself off the edge of the plan, vaguely hearing Tony say something behind her but his voice was lost in the wind which whistled past her ears as she smiled, letting the storm push her body around as she dropped, grinning as she saw Loki standing on the edge of the cliff, preparing herself for impact as she landed, surprising herself on how graceful she was as she fell into a crouch as she hit the ground, not even stumbling forwards as she pulled herself to her feet, trying to calm her windblown white hair into staying behind her shoulders as she walked beside Loki.

"Aren't you even going to try and escape?" she mused.

"Aren't you?" He counteracted, his gaze questioning as he looked at her.

She stayed quiet for a few seconds, looking at the fight in front of her and Loki followed her gaze.

"Oh yes, I'm quiet enjoying watching my brothers defeat, he shan't admit it was defeat though," Loki said, and for a second Aeron detected sadness in his voice but as she looked down at him she saw that his face looked emotionless.

"I see the point in escaping now," Aeron shrugged, answering the question, "They could help me fight my war. And I have nothing better to do." A small grin toyed on her lips. "You however, not running away is shifty."

"You could not comprehend my plans," Loki said coldly, confused by the woman who stood before him. She denies herself as a god, but he could sense the fierce magic rolling off her in waves. The way she spoke had a certain air of old fashioned elegance and she seemed to not be bothered by anything – and once Loki thought that he wanted more than anything to evoke anger in her, just to see the fury in her eyes.

"They don't seem that complicated so far, you want to take over the world. Like I've never heard that one," she rolled her eyes, looking down at the three men fighting.

"But I am a god," He snarled, baffled by her seeming unconcern for the planet.

"Yeah, but so were my kind, and they never won," Aeron shrugged, deliberately not looking down at Loki when she spoke, "some claim Lucifer is and he's still not winning. So why will you?"

"I have an army," He snarled, and much to his disbelief Aeron chuckled.

"I have fought for few against many, numbers do not matter," she sighed, swishing her tail behind her as the blue flame shone like a beacon in the light. "I like this world." She finished simply as they watched the fight unfold for a few more seconds before Loki spoke up again, his curiosity edging him on.

"But you are a god, why are you reduced to the apparel of a mere mortal when this is so divine," he gestured at her demon form, "why do you not expect the humans to worship you and bow down to you when you are so much better."

"I might be a god but I am not arrogant," she shrugged, "and me and demons are so similar, I am ranked among them now," she cut herself short as she saw the three of them slowly start walking back towards the pair of them, all three battered and bruised. As she watched them walk closer she kept sparing small looks at Loki, and wondering what made him so different, and why that voice at the back of her head telling her she was missing something big was there.

**Please review and let me know if you liiiike?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadly Aeron is the only character which is mine, but I will acquire the others eventually  
I hope you enjoy **

**And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite or put on alerts, it spurs me on to write more. Let me know if you like? :}**

Two hours later and Aeron found herself perched on the edge of a rather uncomfortable grey table, swinging her legs as with a grim smile she noticed that everyone in the room kept sending her disgusted glanced, something which sadly, she was all too used too.

"Aeron, if you wouldn't mind answering a few questions," she heard a man say as he walking into the room, who was introduced to her as Nick Fury, followed by his entourage which consisted of Agent Coulson, Tony Stark, Natasha, Rogers and Bruce, and she had managed to deduce that the only few she liked were Bruce and Tony. Primarily because none of them had shot at her nor sent her any disgusted glares.

"I'm all ears," she smirked, as he sat down at the edge of the table, the others taking various seats around the table as Aeron refused to move, pushing her tousled hair behind her shoulders defiantly.

"What origins are you from?" he asked her seriously.

"I was made by god at the dawn of man, goddess of battle and slaughter. I witnessed Lucifer fall and your ancestors find fire," Aeron smiled, glancing about the room, shocked to see that everyone was hooked on her words.

Nick looked at her as he said his next question, "what can you do?"

"I'm a god what can't I do?" she smirked, amused at the serious expression still set on Nicks face before she carried on, "I don't," she paused trying to find the right words, "gorge myself on human flesh anymore so admittedly I'm not in my prime, but as we know I'm immortal. My demonic form is faster and stronger, I heal quicker in that form as well. My senses are better than dull human ones and I kill demons. Which are either lower bred versions of what once were my people, or evil souls, twisted and warped in hell," she smiled cheerfully, "answer your questions."

"And god made you?" Rogers said sceptically, as he glared at her, not bothering to hid his revolution on his face as he stood up, walking to the other side of his room.

"I was one of his most intricate creations," she smirked, "what it's not like gods even around anymore anyway."

"God is always around," Rogers said stubbornly.

"No, gods gone," she said simply as she watched his face fall so quickly it was almost comical, "gods been gone for _centuries_."

"You're lying," he said, an even more stubborn edge to his voice.

"Am not, although if I'd known you would have reacted like this I would have told you sooner," she said, pulling herself upright so she was standing up, "he just left one day. Left everything in disarray of course, angels falling left, right and centre. You should have seen the angel war, over in days it was but none survived," she smiled maliciously as she walked past him , her eyes turning back as she looked balefully up at him, "I am closest thing to god right now and I have been working my ass off to save all humans from Lucifers reign. _Single handed for ten fucking years, _let us not mention I also saved your life. So really, you should stop looking at me as if I'm something you scraped off your shoe because lord knows I've done enough to get your respect," before walking off with her head held rightly, as soon as she walked around the corner, literally bumping into Thor.

**Please review and let me know if you liiiike?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Many people have been commenting on the shortness of the chapters, and I am so so sorry. I adore this story and Aeron (I feel like her overprotective mum) but I'm starting my new job, and finishing exams and between it all, I just don't feel as if I have enough time, although I am trying to write longer chapters and such other, I just want to get whatever I have the time to write out there, but they will become longer soon! **

**Thankyou for all the reviews though, I love yo' faces. **

**Three days later **

Aeron strolled into the room in which Lokis cage was, her hair today pulled into a loose plait, making Lokis eyes widen a fraction when he saw her – she looked every inch the goddess which she was, splashes of blood dotted on her pale white skin looking so out of place on her pristine body.

"You alright Loki?" she asked, smiling as she walked, "still intent on taking over the world?"

Aeron waited for Lokis response, yet after a few seconds of silence she realised that he wasn't, so she carried on taking, a small grin playing on her lips as she leant on the metal hand rail, directly in front of his glass cage.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Sad, if we had met under other circumstances we could have been friends."

"So join me," he hissed, and for a moment Aeron was taken aback by the sudden and fierce emotion which warped his usually emotionless face, before he returned back to normal, placing his hands behind his back as he spoke softly, "we could be invincible, you and I."

"Oh sugar, honey just slips right off your tongue doesn't it?" Aeron sneered, before looking up at the bright lights before dropping her gaze back onto him, "I tell you every time, I like humans, this planet. I don't want to be rid of it."

"You're yet to tell me why, you are a goddess Aeron, you shouldn't be treated as a human – _you're so much better_."

"We are no better than them Loki," she shook her head softly, ducking her head, looking up at him with a sad smile on her face, "I was worshiped, they offered themselves as sacrifices to me and I was powerful. Oh so powerful. I destroyed armies that I deemed were wrong, and controlled who lived and who died, but I was lonely. You know what that's like."

Loki looked at the sadness etched in her eyes and remembered when he felt like that, but instead of the sadness and pure sense of loneliness which used to sit in his chest he now felt anger and betrayal.

"We are gods, we are meant to be feared. Sentimentality is weak," Loki said with a sneer, refusing to look back into Aerons icy eyes.

"Sentimentality is what is so great about humanity. That and companionship, the sex," she said with a small chuckle, "the pain, the tears the whole god damn frustration of it," she stopped with a heavy sigh, trying to claw together the words. "It's why we'll beat you if you fight us because we are not fighting for the sake of fighting, there are people hear we care about."

"But you will outlive them all," Loki said coldly, not flinching from the glare Aeron sent him as her eyes turned inky black, the anger radiating from her as she turned and walked away.

"I never said I stop being lonely altogether," she said so flippantly and carefree over her shoulder that for a second Loki didn't entirely register what she said, yet just before she reached the door he called out to her, trying to decide if it was just to get her to look at him again, or because he wanted to hurt her with his foul tongue because in his heart he know he could not bear to strike her.

"You preach about humans, and their humanity and yet you still wear a mask because you know they would hate you."

Aeron turned around and smiled at him, a malicious smile which Loki noted didn't reach her sad eyes, "you preach about how fearsome you are and strut about so sure of yourself and yet here you stand, wearing a mask of your own. We both hide our true faces Loki, let us just leave it at that."

**Still short I know, but after Monday (last exam) I have two weeks off work and nothing to do**

**(which means multiple story updates okay)**

**Please review, and things :}}}**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please do, enjoy and review  
:}**

**Sadly, I only own Aeron **

Aeron slipped through the shadows like she was so used to, finding the darkness somewhat comforting as she darted around the door, glancing into the face of a sleeping Loki, which shocked her more than she dared to realise.

His face was soft and had nothing of the usual arrogant emotion which she realised clouded his otherwise stunning face. She towered above him, watching his chest slowly rise and fall in a rhythmic sense as he slept.

She gingerly held her hand out towards his skin, preparing herself to the flood of emotions which were sure to fling into her mind as soon as their skin contacted.

She shut her eyes and placed her hand on his shockingly cold cheek, and frowned, peeking out from under

her eyelid as she glanced at his hand on her cheek.

"What?" she mumbled under her breath, searching her brain in confusion, trying to find a logical reason for why she wasn't bombarded with what she was looking for.

Loki growled in his sleep, flinching slightly from her hand on his face, making Aeron jump back, the shock etched on her face as she darted out of the room, leaping into Thors room with surprising force.

**I wrote what was meant to be this chapter on my laptop, and after re-writing it about four times I got it perfect, and then, loe and behold. Just after saving the final copy my laptop decides not to work. So sadly, we may have to wait a few hours (or early tomorrow) as I'm going to get Tony to fix it as soon as he comes round (geeky boyfriends are the best). **

**So I am sorry for this short chapter, but I just wanted to give you something to read ^^**

**Review though, keep my spirits up ;D **


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you like, sorry for the wait!**

**This is where it's getting AU**

"Thor get your sorry ass out of bed," Aeron growled, her eyes turning back as she pulled herself to her full height as her tail grew out behind her, the urgency in her voice making Thor leap to his feet in seconds.

"Aeron, my friend, what is the matter?" Thor asked as he pulled a t-shirt on over his head, rushing down the dark corridor after Aeron who was nothing but a blur of white and blue as she ran, silently beckoning for Thor to keep up with her.

"There's something wrong with Loki," she said quietly, her black eyes meeting Thor's blue ones, the honesty somehow showing in them as Thor didn't slow down, keeping his pace with hers.

"What do you mean? Is my brother hurt?" he asked, as they skidded around yet another corner and Aeron almost rolled her eyes in irritation, oh how she hated explaining, it always felt to her, like showing off.

"Part of what I am, what I can do – whenever I touch someone who is fighting in a war, I can see what in their heart they hope to have achieved once the fight is over – and with people who are so sure of themselves," she stumbled over her words as they paused momentarily outside the door, trying to piece together the words she needed to explain as fast as she could, "their desires are basically falling off of them in waves, like with Loki, I could sense it on the other side of the room. But I got curious," she said slower, smirking at Thor, "I wanted to know what he really wanted to achieve, and the only way to get a true answer is when they are asleep, nothing clouds any judgement at all then. And when I touched him there was _nothing_, no need to fight, no passion, no willingness to rule – just silence. Which means," she said pulling the door back and walking into the room which held Lokis cage with her head held high, "that when Loki fell through space, or the realms, _whatever_ – that something latched onto him. That's not really Loki, it's a parasite controlling his body."

"Are you sure?" Thor said, frowning as he followed Aeron, looking over to see Loki sitting on his bed inside the cage as if it were his throne.

"Positive," Aeron turned and grinned at Thor, her flaming blue cat ears twitching as her tail swayed behind her, "I do it all the time. I can get whatever it is out to; I just need you to make sure no matter what, no one interrupts us." She waited until Thor nodded briskly before turning to face Loki, a smile spreading across her features, showing off her razor sharp teeth menacingly.

"Hi," she nodded at him, cocking her head to her left as he stood up, "who're you?"

"I am Loki you foolish girl," he replied to her with a sneer, alarm momentarily passing his features when Aeron pulled her head back and laugh coldly, the sound echoing off the walls.

"Please," she sneered, "think of who I am. I can put ideas in peoples head too, but you're not as sophisticated as me are you. Who are you?" She paused for a second; waiting for a reply which she knew would never come as she walked around the glass cage, Lokis green eyes stuck on her as she paced.

"How many times have I actually spoken to Loki? Once I'd assume," she asked, not taking her eyes off his.

"Twice," Loki said, although now his voice was deeper, it sounded as if he'd just woken up from a long sleep instead of the usual silk which his voice sounded like to her.

"I'm honoured then aren't I? I suppose it's useless to tell you to leave his body nicely isn't it?" she said, placing her hands on her hips as she glared at him, the low growl emitting from her sounding far too inhuman to come out of such a petite girl.

"Obviously," he said slowly, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Aeron dipped into her reserve magic, making her whole body shake from exhaustion as soon as she teleported herself into the glass cage, pouncing onto his back as she waited for him to throw her off and luckily he didn't disappoint.

As soon as his hands clamped around her wrist with a solid grasp she felt herself get yanked forwards, and along with her wrist she felt a few of her ribs crack as she landed awkwardly on the solid white floor, ignoring the searing pain which she felt all too used to, as she pulled herself to her feet with a smirk before glaring at him, leaping into the air.

She landed in the place which Loki expected her not too, which was directly in front of him, he almost turned around before he saw the blur of blue which landed in front of him, as Aeron swung her fist back, cracking a few of Lokis ribs herself as he reached managing to grab onto her arm before she snatched it away, snapping it with a painful crack which was all Aeron needed.

As good as she was at all out attacking, without letting herself get injured – that didn't work so well when she was devilishly hungry, which the smell of blood would not have helped, or when she was actually trying to save someone – but none the less she bit back the cry which was threatening to break through her clamped mouth as he snapped her arm, brining up her other hand, and grabbing onto his head, mumbling in a language which Thor couldn't understand. As soon as her hand connected with Lokis forehead, his knees buckled, Loki almost collapsing on top of Aeron before she moved swiftly away, releasing her grip on his for a second as she watched him fall to the ground, before she clambered on top of him, straddling her back as her muttering continued, before at long last she felt the shadow which she was so used to planting in other people's minds slowly release, it's grasp on Lokis.

She heard Loki make a sigh of relief before the shadow itself completely dislocate itself from Lokis mind, and in a blur of black smoke and ash, Loki was set free and Aeron was sent flying though the glass cage itself as the shadow died, along with Aeron.

**Before anyone says anything about the whole Blood thing, she is ****not** **a vampire.**

**And we should all know by now she isn't really dead**

**Or is she ;D**

**Aha **

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for not updating this weekend, but there are parties and I was coerced into going, but please enjoy!**

"Is she okay?" Aeron heard someone above her say as she shifted on the bed gingerly, the pain she noticed radiating from her shattered ribs, as she felt her lungs claw in the oxygen, stopping her from feeling faint.

"_She_ has a name," Aeron croaked, her throat horribly dry as she pushed the cup of water which someone was holding in front of her away, trying to make her eyes darken to scare of the pity which felt suffocating.

"I apologise," she heard someone say and as she glanced up she realised it was Loki, and that he was also the one with a glass of clear water in his hand leaning over Aeron with what looked like an emotionless expression but Aeron could see the concern in his eyes and that both made her want to smile and run away at the same time.

Loki couldn't help but to worry when she opened her eyes, somehow finding comfort in the blackness at she looked at him, her eyes too perceiving as for a second he saw her relax before she tensed back up again, pulling herself into a sitting position, running hands through her paper white hair making it fall over her shoulders and Loki tried to mesmerize as much about her as he could.

"You should drink," Loki said quietly, holding the glass of water in front of her, watching as her eyes flickered back to a light blue colour as he assumed he was weighing up what she should do, take the drink and appear weak, or not take the drink and remain weak.

Loki tried to stop the smirk from spreading across his features as he saw Aeron begrudgingly take the glass of water from his gasp, his eyes trying to rake over her whole body in seconds as she shut her eyes, relishing at the cool taste of the water sliding down her dry throat.

"Thank you," she said bluntly, looking around the room, anywhere but at Loki, until she let out a frustrated growl when she realised where she was.

"Fucking really?" She growled, leaping off the bed in a swift movement, glaring at the camera which was positioned on the ceiling, her blue flame coated ears and tail poking up before she even realised she was doing it, "I fucking helped you sons of bitches and you locked me in here."

"We didn't realise the extent to your power," she heard Nick Fury reply almost instantly over the intercom, his reply visibly making her hair bristle as she bit back an angry growl.

"You're damn right you haven't noticed the extent to my power, I'll make sure to fucking show you when I get out of here," Aeron threatened, throwing herself down on the bed with a frustrated sigh, waiting to regain all of the magic she had lost saving Loki.

"I need to thank you though," Loki said softly, so softly that Aeron didn't even hear him as she whipped her head up, smirking at Loki who was sitting on the wooden chair an arm's length away from where Aeron was sitting on the bed, the cramped room making it seem all the closer.

"Sorry what was that," Aeron teased, unable to take her eyes off of Lokis own icy green eyes as she noticed how he still sat like a king even in a room so unbefitting.

"I am forever in your debt," she watched him struggle to get the words out yet in his voice they still sounded soothing, "If there is anything you need for me to do, you only have to ask me."

"Well there is a terrible demon problem," Aeron chuckled as her eyes faded back into a normal colour, and her ears and tail sink back into her skin, more colour draining into her cheeks.

"I still do not understand though," confusion sweeping through Loki as he looked down at her, "you are a goddess and yet you allow yourself to be classed as a demon. You're natural form looks so beautiful and yet you hide it away to look like a mortal," he said, and noted how she shifted uncomfortably when he complimented her natural state. "It really is," he whispered as he leant forwards, his body tantalisingly close to hers as he felt his mind burn with questions he wanted to know about her, before he carried on, his breath hot on her neck, "truly stunning."

He could almost hear the hesitation rolling off Aeron before she answered, leaning in closer to Loki, as she felt the coldness off his body seep through her clothes, "I am better than demons, but I allow myself to be called their name because it's mere technicality, we know this. And this form is not your own either," she paused, an impish smile playing on her features as she leaned in, her lips gazing on his neck as she spoke, "so don't lecture me."

Loki shivered as he felt her lips sparingly touch his neck, in his life head indeed had previous women lovers, but none had made him feel the way Aeron did, which was without her even doing anything, which was why within seconds, he shed the glamour which covered his blue skin as he allowed Aeron to see his frost giant form.

He watched her pull back in amazement, waiting for the disgusted looks and growls which he was sure to get off of her, and he regretted showing it almost immediately – all until Aeron let her blue flame covered cat ears appear on the top of her head, twitching slightly as she shifted on the covers, her blue tipped tail twitching behind her as she smiled slightly, allowing him to see her pointed white teeth as her skin became paler and her lips darker, almost a deep purple as her eyes went black.

He watched as she slowly raised her hand so she was stroking his face softly, her eyes glued onto him as he allowed himself to press his cheek slightly into her touch, as she shifted closer to him.

"You look," she faltered as Loki pushed himself forwards so their lips were basically touching, a thin space separating him and Aeron suddenly found herself with the temptation to find out what he tasted like, "breathtaking beyond words."

Aeron shuddered as she felt Lokis lips crash on top of hers, their eagerness each making the other smile as she groaned into his mouth as she heard footsteps coming towards the door, of which she assumed were Thors, she couldn't imagine anyone else's being that loud, just as an idea popped into her head.

With a smirk, she pulled away from Lokis tender lips, "You like games don't you?" She whispered, which in turn made Loki smirk.

"Indeed, why so?"

"Hide and seek," Aeron smiled, kissing Lokis lips so sweetly that it made him want to snatch her from harm, and yet he couldn't hide the confusion which her words planted into his mind.

"Hide and seek?" he asked, pulling away from her softly kiss, just as the door burst open to an angry Thor, and just as Aeron disappeared.

**Please review and tell me what you think? :}**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah, sorry this chapter had upped the rating to a M, sorry :}**

**Pretty much just smuuuuut**

**Please though, enjoy!**

For the first hour Loki decided to look everywhere where he thought that Aeron wouldn't go, his blood still hot as he thought about their kiss before she disappeared, playing this game with him. And for some unknown reason to himself – he wanted her to be his, he wanted to own the untameable and dangerous goddess.

But after an hour, Loki was perplexed, he had looked everywhere in the ship and he couldn't find her anywhere, and yet he still found his legs carrying him to her room, his train of thought making him think that she knew he'd not look for her in the obvious places first, and Loki wasn't disappointed.

With ease he found her room, it was the only one on the ship which he could see through the glass still looked unorganised, and as he opened the door, with a shock he felt someone pounce onto his back, wrapping their legs around his torso as he felt a sharp pair of teeth graze the skin of his neck as on impulse in moments Loki had spun around and was straddling a grinning Aeron, with his hand around her throat. Once he realised who it was, only lessening his grip on her neck but not removing his hand completely, matching the grin from her face on his own.

"You found me," she said huskily, looking at Loki through hooded lids.

"Indeed I did, so tell me my dear," he said silkily, leaning down and biting a small part of her exposed neck gently, rejoicing as she shivered beneath him, "where would you like me to put my silver tongue love?"

"Whoever said that your tongue of yours was going to go anywhere," she said, biting down on her lip as she kissed him lightly on the lips, her hands knotting themselves in his hair pulling him down close as she had to bite back a groan as he pulled away, following his gaze as his eyes wondered down her body which fit under his perfectly.

"Your form is truly mesmerising like this, no matter what my love. Especially those lips, perfect as they are. Not even those Midgardian angels could resist such temptation which you are, and," he groaned quietly under his breath, the other hand which was not wrapped around her neck, was now running along the side of his body, making her gasp as he found a gap in her top his cold hand scratching her waist lightly, before he carried on, "I have not even got close to begin to describe these curves of yours."

"Loki," Aeron mumbled, smirking slightly as she took in Lokis lust filled eyes, "this doesn't mean," she panted, trying to keep her mind clear as she felt Lokis hand tighten around her waist, "that we're in love or something – I've never met someone equal to me, it's hot," she trailed off, pulling Lokis lips onto hers as she tugged on the bottom of Lokis top, desperately trying to feel more skin on top of her.

"Do you like it?" Loki growled, the emotion in his eyes making a shiver travel over her skin making her heart leap, "Or does it frighten you because I have so much power over you? To know that in any given minute I can make you scream my name, and to beg for the pain. Do you love being dominated by me; I can give you such a desire."

Aeron tried to speak, but instead what escaped her lips was a guttural moan, Loki smirking down at her as he watched her hands tug on the flimsy material which was covering him, with a small wave of his hand which he replaced back on her throat, he had no other clothes on aside his boxers, leaving her with only her lace underwear on underneath him. Loki finding it impossible to not pay Aeron the attention which she desired once he heard the moan which she tried to bite back when they kissed, his cold body pressing down on hers as she eagerly pressed her body up, enjoying the contact.

"I love those little noises you make as you attempt to keep yourself silent, however you shan't be able to keep that up for long." Loki smirked as he pulled himself away from her, kissing down her body as he tried to take in everything he saw of her dazzling frame underneath him.

"Hush my dear, I can feel you trembling," he smirked, ceasing the attack of the small kisses he was planting along her body as he looked up at her, trying to commit Aerons lust filled face to memory as he teased her, "do you ache? Do you crave me? What would you have me do? Run my tongue here?" he asked as he dipped his head down, licking along the line of her knickers, making her squeal underneath him, he raised his head. "You're still shaking my love," he smirked, dipping down in between her thighs, biting on the soft skin making her gasp, "There's that noise I wanted to hear, would you like me to bite harder this time?"

"Loki," Aeron smirked mischievously, leaping forwards and pinning Loki down, biting little lines up and down his neck, grinning at how relaxed he seemed to be, as they both descended into self induced madness for the next few hours.

**I'm sorry, I hope you guys like! **

**Review?;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages and this is so short but I feel so sick, but I'm hoping I don't have to go to the hospital again because I'm hopefully going to be getting my tattoo soon so I'm trying to just get it all out of my system now. But reviews would be so much obliged, thank you **

**I hope you enjoy. **

The next day and Loki found himself glancing down at Aeron every few seconds, captivated by her concentration as she watched a program about the war in Iraq. Her hair flowing down her back as he couldn't help but to look over her body which looked especially nice in tight dark blue jeans with a deep purple tank top, her skin looking paper white as it clashed against the dark colours she was wearing.

"Your work?" Tony asked as he strolled into the room and noticed Aeron staring up at the television, and Loki felt a pang of jealousy at how easy the pair of them seemed to get on.

"Sadly not," Aeron said, swinging her chair so her back as now to the television, sitting directly opposite Tony once he sat down.

"I thought all wars were your thing?" He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Haven't been for a while," she shrugged, "there's too much politics now. It was all easier when one kingdom just wanted to take over another, easy way to pick sides then." Aeron said offhandedly, ignoring Steves disapproving mutters which he kept sending her way, a smiling suddenly brightening her features when she saw Nick walk into the room.

"Just the man," she grinned impishly, "I've thought about your proposition and I decline, I am not going to work for the government, I have a thing against politicians," she waited for a moment and Loki saw the true smile begin to tug at the side of her lips as she took in Nicks confused expression. "However I have decided that Loki is going to be my right hand man in protecting your race against demons, which I suppose," she said grinning, raising her eyebrows, "is better than being your bitch. I am also happy to let some of your team in to help me so you can keep an eye on us."

Silence ensued for a few seconds, Loki smirking at Aerons smug expression as she watched Nick in his head weigh up the pros and cons, the expression not faltering on her face as he opened his mouth, a scowl on his face.

"We can't let you do that, you are SHEILDS responsibility as is Loki and neither of you are stable." He said, not flinching from her eyes that turned black.

"Then the world will descend into flame and human kind will simply get dragged to hell," she said, the smile not wavering from her face, as she slipped onto her feet and stood in front of Nick, tilting her head back to she could look at him, but Loki felt the tension in the air imminently. "I've been to hell, you might want to listen me so I can save this world."

Nick looked down at Aeron and nodded shortly, walking back to his seat as he sat down, "But I want my team on this. So what do you need?"

Aeron went to open her mouth but Steve cut over her, obviously angry as he stepped forwards.

"No sir, don't you see what she's doing? Her and Loki are in this together, they just want to escape, I doubt that there are even demons trying to attack us."

"Is this true brother?" Thor asked, walking into the room, staring solemnly at Loki, an expression which looked so out of place on his usually joyful face.

"No," Loki said simply, glancing at Aeron and raising his eyebrows a fraction as he noticed her small hands clenched into fists as her sides.

"How dare you," Aeron hissed, closing the gap between her and Steve within seconds, bringing one of her clenched fists up and swinging it at him, hearing the satisfying crunch as it connected with his nose. "I killed my own fucking sister to protect your race. To protect _humanity_, so how about you shut the fuck up. You don't know anything," she said her voice so quiet that is sounded tenfold more threatening than if she was yelling. "And if you want, I'll drag you down to hell myself and let you listen."

Aeron breathed out and paced around the room, for some reason stopping next to Loki, watching him watch her, concern etched in his eyes as she felt her heart pang for him, which was something she tried to discourage at all costs.

"What I need," Aeron said, visibly trying to calm her temper, "is for you or whoever to come up with a place I can bring demons too, like a massive windowless concrete cell or something and arrange for everyone to meet me there, I'll need to train everyone I am working with. But," she added, placing her hands on her hips, "I will not work if you are keeping me on a leash. I'm not your bitch."

Nick didn't say anything, nor did he meet her eyes he just nodded curtly before Aeron exchanged a look with Loki, leaving the room, the last thing she heard was Stark saying to everyone.

"No I like her."

**Review pls?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Still short I'm sorry but I have a doctors appointment and that is going to make me feel shit (I hate the doctors) but I wanted something to amuse you on this Sunday!**

**Review and I hope you've enjoyed. **

"Do you have a plan?" Loki asked, following Aeron down the dark ally, only catching flashes of the smirk she threw him as she ran her hands through her hair, rejoicing at the feel of the cool night hair on her skin, she didn't do well being confined.

"Vaguely, fuel up, go in, get the bastards," Aeron said, falling into step with Loki as they walked down another ally, trying desperately to not notice how fine his body looked in the black trousers and shirt, the long coat flowing out behind him, making him look taller.

Aeron shook her head and tried to avert her gaze, clearing her throat before she spoke again.

"There's a blood bank around here, and then after that I can shift us to the apartment," she said quietly as Loki watched with amazement as she disappeared into the shadows, only catching a glance of her as she crept up to the pure white trailer which stood in the middle of an otherwise empty car park, a cracking noise penetrated the silence in the air before Loki heard a triumphant growl which unmistakably came from Aeron.

"Come on," she said to Loki, popping her head out of the door, watching Loki walk towards her and she couldn't help but to remember their sex the previous day – the way he made her feel, how relaxed he was, how perfect it felt – she shook her head again, trying to concentrate as Loki walked through the door, having to bend down slightly to prevent himself from hitting his head on the ceiling.

Aeron watched Lokis expression carefully as she ripped open the first blood bag with her teeth, ignoring the blood which dripped down her chin and onto her chest as she became content with the sickly sweet taste which slid down her throat, the burst of power making her fingers tingle as she finished the first one off, looking at Lokis face with apprehension as she reached for the second.

"You don't look disgusted at all," she said in-between gulps of the sickly sweet blood, her eyes remaining on Loki as he cocked his head to the side.

"Why should I?" he asked, furrowing his brow, which did nothing to help Aeron stop pining after him.

Aeron reached for the third bag, enjoying the warm feeling which was covering her body thanks to the blood, shaking it in Lokis face. "It's blood. Y'know most people get disgusted."

"I am not most people," he smirked, making Aeron blush, meeting his eyes which seemed alive with lust.

"We have a mission to do," she said after draining the final bag, more than aware that Lokis lust filled eyes had not left her for a second.

"That can wait," he growled, pulling her closer, his hand finding her ass and groping it, his other hand tracing up and down her waist.

"I wish," she replied, planting a soft kiss on his lips, a sudden splash of darkness covered the pair of them, and then they were outside what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse.

"We have work to do," she smirked, gesturing at the warehouse, pulling Loki in for a final kiss before letting go, looking around her, her eyes turning black as her blue flame tipped ears and tail appeared, pulling her sword from her waist band, making it transform into a dagger at her touch, it faintly glowing blue.

"Here's a plan," she said after surveying the area, "You knock, lower level female demon is on the door, you're pretty she'll let you in," she paused for a second, "when you're inside walk to the bar. Tell them there is a message from me, then I'll swoop in and they'll be trapped. Deal?" she asked, turning to face Loki who looked as if he was almost in awe of her.

"Of course," Loki nodded, walking towards the door, out of the corner of his eye he saw Aeron disappear in a blur of shimmering blue light.

**Review please? :}**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry it's been so long, I've actually been going out and it's been craaazy but alas aside work I'm not really doing much for the next few days so you have my attention!**

**Review and enjoy**

Aeron shifted from her position on the large wooden beams, crouching low to make sure she wasn't seen as she watched Loki enter the demon bar beneath her, and she had to give him his credit – he didn't look nervous at all.

'_Of course he wouldn't look nervous, he's a fucking god,' _she chastised herself as she watched Loki walk to the bar, and within an instant she could see that Loki repeated what she told him to, it was almost a sudden change in the air as everyone in the room seemed to tense and turn to him, just before she dropped.

Aerons feet barely made a sound as she landed, a cloud of sand covering her feet as she disturbed the sandy floor, a impish grin creeping on her face as she allowed her pointy teeth to show, spinning the dagger delicately on her hands.

"Evening guys, I love what you've done with the place, given a very... budget feel," she smirked, pacing slightly, winking at Loki before she carried on talking. "I suppose jumping out of hell doesn't pay very well anymore."

"You're outnumbered you stupid bitch," the bartender said, his voice low as he growled, letting the blackness cover his eyes as his finger nails grew into the long claws she recognised.

"Yes," she pulled a mock face of sadness before the smirk slid back onto her features, "but I brought a Norse god. Fabulous one at that," she grinned at Loki, enjoying the looks of panic that the other demons sent each other, "and I'm sure that he can do something magical to make all of you sleep or some shit so we can move you where we need too," she said calmly but Loki could see the twinkle in her eyes which wasn't there before when she nodded briskly at him, and it made him want her to look at him like that.

Which made him all the more wary.

But regardless, within seconds of her request – and before the demons had any chance to react at all, they all dropped to the floor.

Two hours later and Aeron found herself in a room of the Avengers, and seven demons which had just woken up, and were not pleased at all with the chains which kept them stuck to the wall and the charms which covered the crumbling walls, stopping them from escaping even if they'd broken the chains.

"Right," Aeron smiled, standing in the middle of the room, catching everyones attention instantly as she spoke, "Today I'm going to show you how to kill these assholes because although they're in human bodies they're still harder to kill. And then next week I'll find some more for you to practice on."

"Wait," a desperate scream filled the room from one of the female demons hanging on the wall, her eyes frantic as she tugged uselessly at the chains, "You can't kill me just to show them! Lucifer," she began but Aeron cut her off, grinning broadly as she walked over to the chains and within seconds the demonic girl fell to the floor, her eyes black as she looked around the room.

"I'll kill you because you're Lucifers bitch, but it's a good lesson," Aeron snarled, looking at the other six demons on the wall, "You manage to kill me you go free. Go crazy," she said, turning back to face the girl whose demur had changed, she was no longer quivering but had instead pulled herself up to her full height.

"Easy," she growled, running towards Aeron which such speed that she almost came into contact with the claws, but instead Aeron slid to the side in the last second, bringing the dagger up and before the girl even realised that Aeron had moved out of her line of vision it was embodied in the back of her skull, a pool of blood forming around her.

"See what I did there?" Aeron asked, swaying her hips as she looked at the faces of the Avengers, some of them like Natasha and Clint just seemed interested and nodded slightly, Thor was looking at the scene with what almost looked like pride etched in his eyes and Tony and Bruce both looked slightly uninterested. Steves face was warped in disgust but Aeron decided that it wasn't the time of the place to start a fight with him so she otherwise ignored him – but it was Lokis face which caught her off guard, he looked angry.

Aeron carried on in the fame fashion for another five demons and for the most part Loki was transfixed on her, the way her hair flew over her shoulders as she fought, and the way she made everything look like a graceful dance, and the way she smiled briefly as soon as she'd killed the demon in a way which made her nose scrunch up. But he couldn't shake the angry feeling he had at the way she put herself too close to the firing line, his blood boiling every time she looked too close to their claws.

"So," she said, wiping the blood from the latest demon on her shirt, slowly unchaining the final demon, "you get the drill?" she asked the demon, who although he was physically imposing Aeron still couldn't understand why he was grinning.

"I'm out of your pay grade," he said in an accent which made Aeron cock her head to the side.

"Who are you?" she asked, playing with the loose strands of her hair as she tensed.

"Old," he said shortly, grinning eerily making Aeron shift on her feet.

"What is it? Think you can kill me?" Aeron smirked, letting the dagger transform into an ornate samurai sword in a swirl of blue light.

"Yes, in my blood there's the ghost sickness."

"Impossible," Aeron frowned, taking a few small steps back, throwing glances at the Avengers who were all now looking confused at the turn of events.

"We found a way to inject it to our blood, makes the bodies burn quicker but by then we just find a new one," he said, grinning sickly at her, throwing glances at Thor and Loki.

"Nice trick," Aeron tried to smile but it ended up looking more like a grimace as she felt her heart beat faster as he promoted images into her mind at the bodies he'd previously possessed – what happened to the small children when he was finished with them.

"Get out," Aeron growled, forcing the images out of her mind with such power that it made the demon stumble back a few steps. "Get out," she repeated, pointing at Thor and Loki, almost forcing them out of the room with her glare.

"Why'd you want them out?" Clint asked, taking a few careful steps towards Aeron who was standing as still as a statue, making the demon opposite her smile smugly.

"Because," Aeron said, grinning suddenly as she turned to face Clint, her eyes turning back to normal as she chuckled, "I have no idea if this will kill them, because it might kill me, and he's marked me so no matter how far I run I'll still get infected. But you're a prick which needs to be stopped aren't you?" Aeron said, turning to face the demon who was looking confused at the sudden change of events before Aeron flung dagger with deadly precision at his head.

**Review please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you like :}**

**Review and enjoy**

As soon as the demon was dead Aeron felt a change in her body – her skin suddenly felt to hot and the moisture in the air felt as if it was drowning her and the hunger which she usually managed to keep buried deep inside was bubbling to the surface making her head spin as nausea swept over her body.

"Aeron?" Clint repeated as Aeron slid into a crouch, putting her head in between her knees as she tried to breathe deeply yet it felt as if her lungs still weren't getting enough air.

"Yeah?" She tried to say normally, pulling herself to her full height, faltering as she did so, clinging onto Clints outstretched arm before she hit the floor, only just realising how weak she must have sounded.

"I think I fucked up," she said, trying to smile but her face felt as if it was frozen solid as she let Clint slowly walk her outside, Lokis and Thors concerned face swimming in front of her eyes as she slid onto the curb, her insides feeling as if they were being burnt.

"Aeron, what's happening?" she head Tony ask as she turned her head, looking at the people crowding around her, her eyes stuck on Lokis face which was warped into sincere concern and worry.

"Uh, I'm dying," she tried to laugh but the sound got caught in her throat and she ended up just coughing until she felt a trickle of blood slide from her mouth. "The ghost sickness," she tried to carry on, ignoring the blackness which was ebbing at her vision, "is a mystery. We have no idea how it started but it wipes out demons like no one's business, happened around the same time as the Black Plague so no one knew the difference. I've had it once before, hurts like a bitch," she moaned, and as if illustrating her point she doubled over in pain, spewing out a rather large amount of blood.

"What can we do Lady Aeron?" she heard Thor ask, his voice so loud it was hurting her ears.

"Nothing," she said as calmly as she could, "I didn't die last time so I doubt I will this time. I'll be alive on and off for a day or two and it fucking hurts but I will be alright. Hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Loki snarled, "is that the best you can do?" His hands balled into fists as he looked down Aeron who had her eyes half closed.

"Yes." She mumbled before the air left her body and she died.

Five hours later and Loki was yet to leave Aerons side, although nothing much had happened. After her incident on the curb she'd yet to die again, although her breathing was horribly shallow and Loki could hear her muttering under her breath, her eyes flickering under her eyelids and the horrors she was reliving.

And much to Lokis surprise he wanted nothing more than to take those horrors away and shield her, he was so in his own mind with his eyes not wavering from Aeron that he didn't notice Clint coughing politely behind him, until he lent forwards and began to talk, leaning over Aerons body so he was in Lokis line of vision.

"Thor wants you Loki, with everyone else just outside. I'll stay here with her," he said calmly and Loki wanted nothing more than to find a fault in Clints motives so he could remain by her side but after searching his eyes for a few moments and not finding any ulterior motive other than concern of her, he begrudgingly left her side not finding the will to put up the fight to stay as he softly padded out of the room, gingerly shutting the door behind him

"What do you want?" Loki all but growled, glaring at Thor who was standing outside.

"I want to talk to you brother," he smiled.

"I am not your brother remember," Loki hissed through grit teeth, "now get to the point, I want to be elsewhere."

"By her bed you mean brother, you have made a fine choice with Lady Aeron," Thor grinned from ear to ear.

"Did you only bring me out here to say," he trailed off, hissing angrily before looking at Thor again, "me and Lady Aeron are nothing more than –" he began, but was cut off by Clints hoarse yells, which made Loki sprint back into Aerons room which she'd been given in the Stark tower.

Loki burst through the door and saw Aeron lying on the bed with her back arched, her eyes wide open and her mouth open in a grotesque position, a few drops of blood were splattered across her chin as she screamed, her fists clenched on the bed sheets.

Loki glanced at Clint and saw him hold into his bleeding arm, looking at Aeron with worry as he tried to stop the steady flow of blood.

"Get out," Loki yelled at Clint as he dashed to Aerons bedside, not entirely sure on what he was doing but perching on the edge of the bed, his hands finding her white curls as he brushed them softly out of her face as she relaxed on her bed, her hands still clenched into fists, ripping the bed sheets, but she closed her mouth as tears began to fall out of her now black eyes as she turned her head to face Loki.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled repeatedly as Loki soothed her. "I didn't mean to, I'm just so hungry."

"Drink some of my blood," Loki offered, putting his wrist out in front of her mouth, and for a moment even in her confused state Aeron still looked at Loki with confusion before she sniffed Loki, her nose wrinkling due to the smell.

"You don't smell good to eat," she sighed, leaning into Lokis touch, "you smell good though. I just want to eat again, I don't want to drink. I want flesh," she moaned, clenching her teeth as she tried to stop the flow of words which were threatening to escape.

"I look too weak," she groaned, trying to blink back the tears, "I hate this, he had to be stopped you know," she snapped her head around again to look at Loki, searching his eyes, "he had to be stopped," she mumbled as she fell asleep, purring at Lokis touch as she slept.

**Review please?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you like :}  
I'm sorry it's so short, but I did this on my break from work and I'm out tonight and tomorrow so I just wanted to give you something to read**

**And it's always nice to see Loki being a cutie**

**Review and enjoy**

"Loki?" Aeron muttered as she looked down, the room painfully clear as she tried to stretch her body under the sheets but froze when she felt the pain radiating through her body as she looked down at the sleeping Loki, she could feel his hand wrapped around hers as his head was rested on the sheets.

Aeron tried to remove her hand from his but as soon as it shifted from his grasp, she noticed his eyelids flicker as she tried to sit upright.

"Thinking about going somewhere?" Loki teased, leaning back on the chair, his gaze sweeping over her almost exposed chest as the torn t-shirt slid down her chest, making Aeron blush slightly but not bothering to move it up, her limbs screaming in pain as she shifted slightly in the bed.

"I do not even want to deal with movement now," Aeron groaned, leaning back in her seat, her head spinning as she shifted even further, pushing her bones until she felt as if her body as screaming,

"You shouldn't have been so stupid then," Loki said flippantly, putting his arms around Aerons waist as she begrudgingly allowed herself to be pulled out of the bed, trying to work through all the kinks in her bones as she slowly limped out of the room with Loki,

"I wasn't stupid in the first place," Aeron growled, allowing herself a small congratulation as she reached the door frame, pausing as she disentangled herself from Loki with a scowl, "I did a good thing."

"You could have died," Loki snapped, walking beside her slowly.

"But I didn't," Aeron spat out, collapsing on the soft leather sofa as she heard faintly Jarvis notifying everyone that she was out of bed.

"You could have," Loki contested, his glare not leaving her as she rolled her eyes, leaning back on the chair.

"Stop pretending that you care Loki," Aeron spat out, turning slightly so she had her back to Loki, so she was facing the other avengers who had just walked into the room.

But before any words could have escaped the mouth from the Avengers, ignoring the screams which her muscles were sending her as she couldn't take her eyes off the bandage which was wrapped around Clints arm.

"I am so sorry," Aeron grumbled, running a hand through her white hair which was sticky with sweat. "I didn't mean to I just got hungry," Aeron trailed off, keeping her head low as she refused to meet their gaze although she could feel Loki and Steves glares on her.

"That's exactly why you shouldn't be around us, you're evil," Steve said sharply.

"Fucking carry on and I'll eat you," Aeron snapped, her pointed teeth looking ominous as she glared at Steve.

Steve opened his mouth to talk, but Clint stepped forwards and cut him off, "It's fine Aeron, don't worry about it."

"Thank you," Aeron nodded gratefully as she limped back into the bedroom, "I need to shower."

"Come here let me show you," Tony jumped forwards, leading her through to the bathroom room.

"You're not seeing me naked Stark," Aeron chuckled as he showed her how to turn it on and change the settings.

"Why on earth would you think that I wanted that," he replied, smirking at her.

"Miss Natasha, may I?" Loki asked her quietly a few hours later, seeing that she was on her own in the corner of the room where everyone else seemed to reside.

"What do you want Loki?" She asked and he tried his best to bite his tongue and not berate her about her disrespectful tone towards a god. Instead of doing that he swallowed his pride and slid onto the chair opposite her.

"I wanted to talk to you about Aeron," he said discreetly.

"What about her?" Natasha snapped and Loki saw the beginning of understanding cloud her eyes.

"We seem to have had a spat you could call it earlier, I just wondered if you could," Loki said but Natasha cut him off.

"Are you sorry? About whatever you said?"

Loki spent a few seconds calculating his answer, "No, I believe she was stupid, but that's only because I didn't want her to die," he cleared his throat, "I want to take her out... For a meal – but I cannot ask if she's angry, if you have any advice which I am seeking your help would be pleasant."

"Just ask her out to dinner and explain then, _nicely_," Natasha said, smirking to herself as Loki slid away to go and find Aeron.

**Please review!**

**Review please?**


	16. I am so sorry I love all your faces

Hello my beautiful and wonderful readers, this is an apology note

I know some of you will probably understand;

I've just started a new school, and a new job. And at the moment I'm just trying to find a balance in my life I suppose.

So this doesn't mean that I am never ever going to update this story again, much to the contrary I am probably going to update as soon as I can, but yeah.

I'd love for you to let me know what you want to see go on in this story/if you even _want_ me to update this story. Or anything else you want to say.

I'm so sorry

I love all your faces

You're perfect.

So sorry

Awkwardimagination xox


	17. Chapter 17

After a few moments of hesitation, Loki bound into Aerons room and to begin with he thought she wasn't in there. And for a moment he was honestly concerned that she'd left the building because of his sharp tongue. And yet as he glanced around the room again he noticed a frail being, sitting with his back to him.

He realised after a few seconds of staring it was Aeron. Her shoulder blades were protruding at an odd angle, and that she was in her full demonic form. Her cat ears were twitching at the sound he was making, yet she didn't turn around. She snarled at her reflection, revealing her sharpened teeth.

"Can I help you Loki?" She asked softly. An accent covering her words which Loki couldn't place – it sounded old.

"I wanted to," he faltered at the cold look in her eyes when she looked over her shoulder towards him. "What are you doing?"

"I am thinking," she said, letting her eyes flash back to black as she returned to the mirror. "People used to think that I couldn't look in the mirror after I killed my sister. They said I would die, be turned to stone or something stupid. Humans," she sighed. "They're so fucking dumb."

"I thought you enjoyed humanity?" Loki asked, cautiously sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sick of dying for them. It _hurts_," she growled. Leaping to her feet and spinning on her heel so she was facing him. "Every time I die, even if it's only for a few minutes they claw me down to hell. It doesn't feel like minutes in hell. And if I was strong I could fight them off, but I compromise myself."

"Then stop," Loki said so simply, and with so much sincerity that it shocked him.

"And watch as the apocalypse occurs and the world succumbs to ruin." She said, although as soon as the words escaped her lips she knew that she couldn't do it.

**Right yeah it's short and I'm a horrible person, I don't update enough and such. But please y'know give me some motivation to do this other than my coursework. **

**Review and such, thanks! **


End file.
